parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheerful Whiteladdin
PlayCoolRockz's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Cheerful White (Bomberman Land Touch 1, 2, and Wii) *Princess Jasmine - Cute Pink (Bomberman Land Touch 1, 2, and Wii) *Genie - Parappa The Rapper and Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) *Jafar - Bagura (Bomberman) *Iago - Donald Duck (Disney) *Abu - Dumbo *Sultan - Olaf (Snoopy and Killer Instinct) *Rajah - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Razoul - Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Razoul's Guards - Kremlings (Donkey Kong Country) *The Cave of Wonders - Ultra V (War of the Monsters) *Magic Lamp - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Carpet - Blu (Rio) *The Peddler - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Gazeem the Thief - Roy "Bully" Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Old Jafar - Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion) *Prince Achmed - Pink Panther *Elephant Abu - Papa Heffalump (Pooh) *Woman at the Window - Cappy (Robots) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sawyer, Tillie the Hippo and Frances (Cats Don't Dance) *3 Balcony Harem Girls - Tootle, Timp (The Hoobs), and Penelope Cat (Looney Tunes) *3 Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ivy (Soul Calibur) *Necklace Man and Woman - Craig Marduk and Nina Williams (Tekken) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ursula (The Little Mermaid 1) *2 Hungry Children - Linus and Sally (Charlie Brown) *2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Dribble and Spitz (WarioWare) *Omar; The Melon Seller - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Pot Seller - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Nut Seller - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Necklace Seller - Igor (The Rugrats Movie) *Fish Seller - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) *Fire Eater - Elliot (Open Season) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Farouk; The Apple Seller - Feng Wei (Tekken) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Bruno (Cinderella) *Rabbit Genie - Peter Rabbit *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace (Home on the Range) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) *Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range) *Duck Abu - Toony (Thinkin' Things) *Ostrich Abu - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Turtle Abu - Tuck (Wonder Pets) *Car Abu - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Old Man Genie - Archemedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Little Boy Genie - Rerun van Pelt (Charlie Brown) *Fat Man Genie - Fix It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Little John (Robin Hood) *53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo) *Leopard Genie - Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Brass Bands - Monkey playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Teacher Genie - Sykes (Shark Tale) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *One of Flamingos - Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Gigantic Genie - Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Rajah as Cub - Lucky (101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Abu as Toy - Toy Dumbo *Snake Jafar - Red Claw (How to Train Your Dragon) *Cheerlander Genies - Various "Robin Hood" Characters (Robin Hood) *Genie Jafar - Dragon the Cat (Don Bluth) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:PlayCoolRockz